


#40 - Do It For Your Lover

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Eurovision 2017 Fanfic Challenge [4]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Fluff, this may be The Shortest of all 43 fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: Wash being a supportive husband and trying to cheer up Zoë when she's remembering the war.Part of my Eurovision 2017 Fanfic Challenge. I am using song-inspired stories to rank the 43 entries.





	#40 - Do It For Your Lover

"Hey, you feeling alright?"

Zoë looked up from the pistol she was polishing. Wash was standing in the doorway of their room, looking slightly concerned, "You've been down here all day."

"I'll be fine," she replied, smiling slightly at his worry, "It's that time of year again."

"The anniversary of the battle?"

"Yeah."

Wash nodded, "Tell me if you need anything."

He left her to her thoughts, probably needing to check back in with the ship to ensure they were on course. For once, they were too busy to keep Mal's ridiculous tradition, needing to reach Regina as fast as possible, ignoring all stops along the way.

As much as Zoë lectured the captain for seeking out fights, she had to admit she was missing having something, even something inadvisable, to do. Dwelling on the memories of their failure was not an enjoyable way to spend the day.

"I brought you something."

Her eyes snapped back to the door, surprised to see Wash back and holding something awkwardly behind his back.

"Ow."

"What are you doing?"

"I made you soup," he revealed the object to be a bowl, "You're going to have to give it a minute to cool down, though. I have acquired recent evidence to suggest it's burning hot right now."

She took the soup from him, pretending not to notice as he tried to subtly cool off the fingers he'd spilled soup on.

"Why did you try to hide it?" she asked, barely concealing her amusement.

"I thought you could do with a surprise," he shrugged, "I knew you wouldn't _actually_ tell me if you needed anything. That's not your style. Plus, we still have some _real_ food from the Space Bazaar, and what cheers a person up more than real food?"

"You're a blessing," she told him, looking around, "I just have one question."

"Yes?"

"Am I supposed to drink this or did you forget a spoon?"


End file.
